crush_crushfandomcom-20200223-history
Crush Crush Jobs
Jobs is the second tab in the game, unlocked after Q-Piddy informs you that you need to raise money to pay Cassie's hospital bill. Performing the various jobs accessed through this tab is the sole source of money in the game, used primarily to buy gifts and take girls on dates, but also serving as a gate for advancing relationships. Initially, only Fast Food is available, but every job can be unlocked once you meet its skill requirements (skills being earned through performing hobbies.) Performing a job multiple times will unlock promotions, increasing the pay per completion, changing the number of time blocks required, and/or changing the amount of time required per completion. Jobs Screen # Active Job Display: The left column shows the promotion details and the visual animation of the job that's been selected. # Promotion Details: This shows the current number of times you completed the job since the last promotion and how many you need in total to get to the next promotion. To the right you'll see the amount of money that will be added to your current pay for that job when you reach the promotion. Note that the numbers later on tend to become larger and will not display all of the numbers due to the size constraints. # Jobs List: The right column displays all of the jobs you can take and the details about them. The scrollbar to the right will help you quickly navigate through them all; you can also click and drag the left mouse button up and down to view them all. # Active Job: Once you've unlocked a job, clicking it will show the play button briefly and you will see something like this. You will see the title and the position on the top, separated by hyphen. Underneath you will see the progress bar of the job, indicating the remaining time it will take to complete one iteration of the job. To the right of that is the amount of money you get per instance and the amount of timeblocks needed to perform that job. # Active Displayed Job: This the job that is currently on display on the left column, and you can see its promotion details on the bottom. To check on the promotion status of a job, simply stop the job and restart it. # Inactive Job: This job is currently inactive as noted by the pause symbol. Some jobs may be inactive due to the lack of timeblocks available. # Locked Job: This job is currently locked, requiring certain hobby levels before you are able to unlock it. These unlock automatically when you have the hobby requirements and the Jobs tab will show a small exclamation mark denoting a new job available. # Max Level Job: Job status bar color changes from Orange to Green when at Max Level. Jobs Note: Data values are based on 1.0x multiplier and calculated within .5% error. Also, some promotion $ text in-game typically lacks an extra digit (usually Hunter) due to size constraints, but the value in the table will display the real promotion $ values. Some values have been shortened with number abbreviations to keep the tables reasonable. Fast Food Hobby Requirements: N/A Total Time to Max: '''333d 17h 11m '''Computers Hobby Requirements: 10 TechSavvy, 10 Smart Total Time to Max: 6,915d 6h Restaurant Hobby Requirements: 2 Funny, 2 Suave Total Time to Max: 1,668d 12h 55m 12s Zoo Hobby Requirements: 8 Tenderness, 8 Wisdom Total Time to Max: 4,647d Lifeguard Hobby Requirements: 4 Buff, 4 Motivation Total Time to Max: '''1001d 3h 33m '''Hunting Hobby Requirements: 16 Buff, 16 Badass Total Time to Max: '''3,416d 12h 20m '''Cleaning Hobby Requirements: 6 Motivation 6 Wisdom Total Time to Max: '''1,820d 10h 30m '''Casino Hobby Requirements: 26 Mysterious, 26 Lucky Total Time to Max: '''63,140d 6h 40m '''Art Hobby Requirements: 20 Wisdom, 20 Angst Total Time to Max: '''3,152d 14h 4m '''Sports Hobby Requirements: 12 Buff, 12 Motivation Total Time to Max: Movies Hobby Requirements: 34 Tenderness, 34 Funny Total Time to Max: Legal Hobby Requirements: 30 Smart, 30 Angst Total Time to Max: Slaying Hobby Requirements: 46 Badass, 46 Mysterious Total Time to Max: Space Hobby Requirements: 38 Smart, 38 TechSavvy Total Time to Max: Wizard Hobby Requirements: 42 Wisdom, 42 Lucky (V.0.95, Steam & V.0.95, Nutaku & V.0.87, Kongregate) Total Time to Max: Love Hobby Requirements: 50 Suave, 50 Wisdom Total Time to Max: Guide Trivia * The more money you earn, the more expensive your living area in the background of the stats menu will become (tent, house, mansion, etc.). * You can use 10 diamonds to multiply the preferred Job's Income by 5x Permanently. Artwork Jobview wizard.png|Wizard Jobview waiter.png|Restaurant Jobview vet.png|Zoo Jobview programmer.png|Computers Jobview loveDR.png|Love Jobview lifeguard.png|Lifeguard Jobview lawyer.png|Legal Jobview idle.png|Nothing Jobview gambler.png|Casino Jobview demonhunter.png|Slaying Jobview custodian.png|Cleaning Jobview burgers.png|Fast Food Jobview bountyhunter.png|Hunting Jobview athlete.png|Sports Jobview astronaut.png|Space Jobview artist.png|Art Jobview actor.png|Movies Category:Index Category:Mechanics